


The Maiden, Winter

by FrostedAngelInTheSky



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedAngelInTheSky/pseuds/FrostedAngelInTheSky
Summary: Little snippet for the OTP question of the day: what happens if one of them gets maiden powers.





	The Maiden, Winter

Qrowin:

The door slammed against the wall exposing the room to a cold gust of wond. Oscar started up from the table, nearly knocking over his hot chocolate. His posture relaxed as he made out the figure looming in the doorway.

"Qrow? What's going on? You said you weren't going to be back unti-"

"Not now kid. I need to have a word with the old man." Qrow's words were clipped short and seemed to be forced out through clenched teeth.

'oz?'

' I'd better take this.'

'oz, what going on?'

Ozpin diddn't answer but Oscar felt the uncomfortable and now all too familiar tug as the wizard took controll. He watched, a passenger in his own body as it's posture stiffened and the hands reached out to steeple their fingers.

"How can I be of assistance?"

"Dammit Oz, don't play games. You know why I'm here."

"I can think of several reasons for this encounter, but none of them explain why you would abandon your mission early."

Qrow brought his flask down on the table, hard enough to leave a large dent in the wood. Oscar would have flinched, tried to flinch, but his body was unmoved. 

"Forget the mission, Oz! You know why I'm here. I warned you to keep her out of this mess!"

"Weve allready had this discussion, though young, Miss Rose is more than capable of making her own-"

"Damn it I'm not talking about Ruby- though you can bet we haven't finished that conversation" he pointed a ringed finger uncomfortably close to Oscars face. "I'm talking about Winter."

'Who?'

Oscar watched ash his gaze shifted away. He tried to look in and see what the wizard was thinking, but he could find no entrance.

"So you did know." Qrow slumped down into the chair across the table.

Oscar's vision was still fixed on the mug in front of him. He saw his thumb tracing in the edge of the cup but could not force his eyes back to Qrow.

"I suspected."

"Damn it. Why diddnt you do anything?"

"What should I have done?"

"Stopped it? Found somone else? Meddled! It's what you do isn't it?"

"I can hardly think of anyone more qualified to wield these powers, Ms. Schnee is an element huntress and more than willing to fulfill her duty."

"It's not about that!"

"May I suggest that you are letting your personal...conflicts with ms. Schnee get in the way of your reasoning?"

Qrow's chair was pushed back with a painful screech, and by the sound of the crash, broken against the floor as it tumbled backwards. Oscar could see him again, ozpin must have looked up at the sound, his blood red eyes glaring into his own. Oscar wanted to gulp, but his throat wouldn't obey him.

Instead he was staring back, cooly, if the steady beat of his heart was any indication. He held that gaze until the older man turned away from the table and unscrewed his flask. 

"She had a life. One that wasn't wrapped up in all this stupid magic crap. She could've..." He trailed off and ran his hand through his disheveled hair.

Ozpin was silent, but as Oscar felt his controll slowly fade back he could feel the faintest of emotions from the ancient mind. Was it...pity?


End file.
